Naruto, the Best Love For You
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto mencintai dua gadis yaitu Tsunade dan Mei. Tapi, karena Tsunade tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukai Naruto. Naruto pun memutuskan menyatakan cinta kepada Mei. Akhirnya Naruto dan Mei berpacaran. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk Chairul Anas 52. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NARUTO, THE BEST LOVE FOR YOU**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Mei x Tsunade**

 **Genre : romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Sabtu, 18 Juli 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "CINTA TERBAIK" by Cassandra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Chairul Anas 52**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bawah payung berwarna kuning yang mengembang, seorang gadis berambut krem diikat ponytail dan bermata hijau emerald sedang melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik bersama seorang gadis berambut merah. Laki-laki itu tampak bahagia bersama si gadis berambut merah. Karena mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Di antara air jatuh dari langit yang gelap, gadis berambut krem yang bernama lengkap Senju Tsunade itu. Ia memegang erat payung yang melindungi dirinya dari terpaan hujan yang turun dengan deras. Sederas air terjun yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata hijaunya yang meredup. Hatinya sakit melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya pergi sepayung dengan orang lain. Laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat baiknya sejak SMA dulu.

Kini Naruto sudah mempunyai tambatan hati. Tambatan hati seorang senior yang duduk di tingkat semester lima. Mahasiswi tercantik di Konoha University. Mahasiswi yang sangat pintar dan bergelut di jurusan ekonomi. Namanya Terumi Mei.

Naruto sendiri adalah mahasiswa baru yang duduk di tingkat semester satu. Ia masuk dalam jurusan bahasa inggris. Sama dengan Tsunade.

Dahulu sebelum mengenal Mei, Naruto sangat dekat dengan Tsunade. Mereka lengket seperti lem kertas. Di mana ada Naruto, di situ pasti ada Tsunade. Mereka adalah sahabat kental yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Mereka selalu bersama setiap saat.

Tapi, sekarang. Keadaan sudah berubah. Naruto lebih dekat dengan Mei. Bukan Tsunade lagi. Itulah yang membuat Tsunade sedih sekarang.

Bagaimana ceritanya Naruto bisa dekat dengan Mei?

Sejak masuk kuliah di Konoha University, Naruto mengenal Mei saat mengikuti masa OSPEK. Mei menjadi senior pembimbing untuk mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru. Saat masa OSPEK, Naruto selalu datang terlambat. Lalu Mei yang dikenal sebagai senior yang paling galak itu. Mei selalu menghukum Naruto. Dari sanalah, benih-benih cinta pertama Naruto tumbuh untuk Mei. Naruto mengungkapkannya secara langsung kepada Tsunade. Bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Mei dan Mei adalah cinta pertamanya. Lalu Naruto berusaha untuk mengejar Mei. Naruto menggebu-gebu ingin mendapatkan cinta senior yang tercantik di kampus itu. Tsunade pun ikut membantu Naruto untuk mendapatkan cinta Mei. Walaupun itu sangat memberatkan hati Tsunade.

Dengan berbagai cara dan usaha yang sangat keras, Naruto pun berhasil mendapatkan cinta Mei itu. Mereka berdua pun berpacaran. Hal itu sangat membuat hati Tsunade hancur berkeping-keping melihatnya. Namun, ia berusaha bahagia dan tersenyum untuk Naruto. Walaupun sekarang hatinya tengah menangis sendu.

Kini Tsunade berusaha melupakan cintanya terhadap Naruto. Ia harus melupakan Naruto. Untuk itulah ia harus menjauh dari Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto berbahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Di trotoar di depan kampus, Tsunade menatap kepergian Naruto dan Mei yang telah hilang dari pandangannya. Sambil berdiam diri di bawah payung kuning, ia terus menangis bersamaan sang hujan yang terus turun dari langit. Di antara angin yang berhembus dingin dan tidak ada lagi orang yang terlihat melewati jalan itu. Semua orang telah melindungi dirinya dari keganasan hujan. Hujan yang terus turun selama dua jam lebih.

"Naruto ... Kamu telah pergi dariku ...," ucap Tsunade yang berjalan dan melewati trotoar yang sepi itu."Aku akan pergi dari sini. Jauh dari kota Konoha ini."

Tsunade pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sambil menggendong tas besarnya bertali dua, ia berjalan dengan gontai. Ia menempuh hujan yang semakin deras seorang diri. Tanpa ada yang menemani.

"Sayonara, Naruto. Sayonara, Konoha!"

Itulah ucapan terakhir dari Tsunade. Ia akan pergi dari Kota Konoha itu.

Tidak ada yang dapat mencegah niatnya itu. Ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Untuk melupakan cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK!

Pintu apartemen Tsunade dibanting keras oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mengucapkan salam.

"Tsunade!" panggil seseorang itu. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Ia mencari-cari Tsunade. Tapi, di mana-mana Tsunade tidak ditemukan. Naruto menjadi gusar. Dia panik sekali.

"Di mana dia? Di mana Tsunade?" Naruto berputar-putar tanpa arah di tengah ruang tamu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena kebingungan.

Kini Naruto merasa bersalah karena sudah lama tidak mempunyai waktu buat Tsunade. Ia selalu disibukkan dengan waktu bersama Mei. Itupun sudah berlangsung selama tiga bulan. Selama tiga bulan, Naruto menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Mei. Selama itu pulalah Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan Tsunade. Karena selalu dilarang oleh Mei. Mei sangat cemburu jika Naruto mendekati Tsunade. Maka membuat Naruto tidak bisa mendekati Tsunade. Hanya karena larangan Mei.

Kini Naruto sadar bahwa Mei bukanlah cinta yang selama ini ia cari. Mei bukanlah cinta yang baik. Ternyata Mei memanfaatkan Naruto saja. Naruto diperlakukan seperti budak. Naruto mengetahuinya setelah mengantarkan Mei pulang. Mei sedang bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki ketika Naruto menjauh dari apartemennya.

Ketika Naruto teringat karena ada barang yang terlupakan. Maka Naruto kembali lagi ke apartemen milik Mei. Rupanya Mei selingkuh. Naruto melihatnya sendiri. Lalu Naruto menghampiri Mei dan mengatakan "putus" kepada Mei. Mei syok mendengarnya. Mei tidak menyangka Naruto mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang selama ini tersimpan dengan rapi. Bahwa Mei telah bertunangan dengan seorang pria kaya bernama Sasori. Lalu Mei tidak dapat mencegah Naruto memutuskan hubungan cinta itu. Mei tahu bahwa ia bersalah. Ia menyesal karena telah membohongi Naruto selama ini.

Setelah dari apartemen Mei, Naruto langsung menuju ke apartemen Tsunade untuk memberitahukan semua yang terjadi.

Naruto merasa ditipu oleh cinta palsu. Naruto merasa salah mencintai seseorang. Kini Naruto ingin mencari sahabat terbaiknya yang selama ini ditinggalkannya yaitu Tsunade. Namun, orang yang dicari tidak ada di tempatnya. Lalu kemanakah Tsunade pergi?

Krieet ...

Pintu terbuka. Ada seseorang yang masuk. Naruto menoleh ke arah seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Matsuri?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat menyerahkan sesuatu kepadanya secara langsung. Naruto menerimanya. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kunci toko bunga milik Tsunade.

"Itu adalah titipan dari Tsunade untukmu, Naruto. Tsunade menyuruhku tinggal di sini. Sementara dia pindah ke tempat lain," kata Matsuri langsung pada intinya.

Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"APA? TSUNADE PINDAH? KEMANA?" seru Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Matsuri memasang wajah suram.

"Entahlah. Tsunade tidak bilang padaku kalau dia mau pergi pindah kemana. Dia cuma menitipkan kunci itu padaku. Katanya serahkan kunci itu kepada Naruto. Lalu tinggallah di apartemenku ini. Begitu katanya."

Naruto menatap Matsuri sebentar. Lalu memandang kunci di tangan kanannya itu erat-erat.

"Tsunade, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu malah pergi? Padahal kamu tidak mempunyai keluarga ataupun saudara di dunia ini. Selain aku yang kamu punyai."

Naruto berwajah kusut. Matsuri memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku rasa dia belum pergi dari kota ini, Naruto. Dia baru saja pergi setelah dua puluh menit yang lalu," Matsuri melirik jam tangannya."Sekarang pukul lima sore, biasanya kereta mulai datang sekitar jam enam sore. Jika kamu cepat pergi mencegah Tsunade, aku rasa masih sempat."

Naruto terperanjat.

"Kamu benar, Matsuri."

"Cepat pergi ke Stasiun Konoha. Dia pasti ada di sana. Satu lagi yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu kalau Tsunade itu mencintaimu, tahu."

Naruto kaget lagi mendengar penuturan Matsuri itu.

"Eh, Tsunade mencintai aku?"

Matsuri mengangguk cepat.

"Hm, itu benar."

Naruto terpaku di tempat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat terbaiknya itu menyukainya. Seketika seulas senyum menghiasi wajah manis Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan aku kejar Tsunade sekarang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di stasiun kereta yang sepi dan sunyi yaitu Stasiun Konoha.

Tampak di sebuah bangku coklat, diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut krem diikat ponytail dan berpakaian kasual serta menyandang sebuah tas besar di punggungnya. Dia adalah Tsunade.

Tsunade berwajah suram bagaikan senja. Ia benar-benar bersedih hati karena Naruto telah memilih Mei sebagai cinta terbaiknya sekarang. Naruto telah melupakannya hanya karena Mei. Karena itu, Tsunade harus pergi dari Naruto.

Entah kemana ia akan pergi. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia tidak mempunyai tempat yang akan dituju. Dia tidak mempunyai keluarga, saudara atau siapa saja. Karena dia sebatang kara di dunia ini. Dia hidup sendirian. Dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Lalu Ayah Naruto mengambil Tsunade sebagai anak angkat. Tsunade disekolahkan hingga ke tingkat perguruan tinggi karena dibantu oleh Ayah Naruto. Semua keperluan hidup Tsunade juga ditanggung oleh Ayah Naruto. Tsunade sangat berterima kasih kepada Ayah Naruto yang selama ini membantunya.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak orang tua Tsunade meninggal karena musibah kebakaran. Selama tiga tahun itu juga, semua keperluan hidup dan sekolah Tsunade ditanggung oleh Ayah Naruto. Ayah Naruto sudah menganggap Tsunade sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Tapi, sekarang Tsunade ingin meninggalkan semuanya. Kuliah, apartemen, usaha toko bunga yang diberikan oleh Ayah Naruto kepadanya dan semuanya. Tsunade ingin membuka hidup yang baru sendirian. Tanpa ada bantuan orang lain. Hanya dia sendiri.

Tsunade berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah lagi. Ia berusaha untuk tegar. Tapi, entah mengapa air mata ini terus mengalir di setiap detik, di setiap menit dan bahkan di setiap jam. Tidak pernah ada absennya. Selalu hadir hampir setiap hari.

Jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Kereta yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Tapi, Tsunade tetap menunggunya dengan sabar.

Tanpa Tsunade sadari, ada seseorang yang datang ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tsunade masih merenungkan nasibnya dalam kegalauan yang memuncak.

Seseorang itu berhenti berlari dan berdiri tepat di depan Tsunade. Lalu ia memasang wajah sewot untuk Tsunade.

"Bodoh. Gadis bodoh."

DEG!

Tsunade tersentak mendengar umpatan itu. Lamunannya buyar dan kabur entah kemana. Ia mengangkat kepalanya segera. Lalu ia membelalakkan matanya begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya sekarang.

"Na-Naruto!" ucap Tsunade menganga lebar.

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Tsunade. Ia melipat tangan di dada. Ia masih berwajah sewot.

"Kenapa kamu malah pergi, hah? Dasar baka!" semprot Naruto yang pura-pura marah."Apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi dari kota ini? Ayo, jawab dengan jujur!"

Tsunade terpaku di tempat ia duduk sekarang. Mulutnya mendadak terkunci rapat. Ia tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Naruto. Bahwa ia pergi hanya karena tidak tahan melihat Naruto bersama gadis lain. Dia cemburu dan sakit hati. Dia ingin melupakan perasaannya begitu besar untuk Naruto. Naruto sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang.

Tapi, mengapa Naruto bisa tahu dia ada di sini? Tsunade menebak pasti Matsuri yang memberitahukan semuanya kepada Naruto.

'Dasar, Matsuri. Kenapa dia membocorkan semuanya?' batin Tsunade merasa kesal sedikit. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam.

"Ka-kamu pasti tahu dari Matsuri kalau aku ada di sini, kan?" tanya Tsunade. Kedua matanya mulai memerah.

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itu benar. Lalu kenapa kamu mau pergi dari kota ini? Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku ini!" Naruto terus menatap Tsunade dengan tajam."Kamu tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Jika kamu pergi, ke tempat siapa yang akan kamu tuju? Tidak ada, kan? Kamu adalah keluargaku. Akulah tempat yang kamu tuju dan tempat kamu berlindung. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu akan pergi dari semua ini?"

Tsunade terdiam sebentar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahukan semuanya kepada Naruto. Naruto menunggu jawaban Tsunade itu dengan sabar.

Tsunade memegang erat kedua tali tas yang bergantung di kedua bahunya. Ia mulai merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Air mata mulai turun membasahi bumi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja. Sekaligus aku akan pindah kuliah juga. Aku akan pergi menuruti kata hatiku. Di mana kata hatiku akan berhenti, di sanalah aku akan tinggal. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Tanpa bantuan Oji-san ataupun dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Seketika sirat pandangan Naruto melembut. Ia berwajah sayu. Lalu ia berlutut di depan Tsunade.

"Tsunade ... Jangan bohong. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Matsuri bahwa kamu pergi karena tidak tahan melihat aku selalu bersama Mei. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku mengabaikanmu. Aku memang bukan seorang sahabat yang baik buatmu. Aku telah membuatmu terluka dan bersedih. Tsunade ..."

Naruto kaget karena melihat sebuah tetesan air jatuh dari sudut mata Tsunade. Tsunade menangis?

"Tsunade?" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang kedua pipi Tsunade. Bermaksud untuk mengangkat kepala Tsunade yang tertunduk.

Srek!

Kepala Tsunade terangkat sedikit. Naruto menatap kedua mata Tsunade yang memerah dan sembab. Wajahnya benar-benar mendung.

Membuat Naruto juga ikut merasa sedih. Kemudian Naruto menghapus semua air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata Tsunade. Tsunade merasa berdebar-debar tatkala Naruto memberikan perhatian yang sudah lama hilang. Tsunade merasa sedikit senang karena Naruto kembali di dekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade berhenti menangis. Naruto masih berlutut di depan Tsunade. Kini dua tangan Naruto memegang dua sisi bahu Tsunade. Tsunade belum berani menatap wajah Naruto yang kini agak dekat dengannya.

Naruto masih berwajah suram. Kedua matanya juga masih sayu.

"Tsunade. Maafkan aku ya. Selama ini aku tidak mempedulikan kamu karena aku selalu disibukkan untuk menemani Mei. Sehingga aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menemani kamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku maklum. Aku mengerti. Pastilah seseorang yang mempunyai kekasih harus selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk kekasihnya. Lalu dia tidak ingin kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain. Itu akan membuatnya cemburu. Begitulah keadaan jika orang yang sedang berpacaran. Aku sangat mengerti."

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik. Sambil terus memegang kedua bahu Tsunade. Naruto memandang Tsunade dengan lama.

"Tsunade, terima kasih karena kamu memaafkan aku."

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Tapi, pertanyaanku yang tadi belum dijawab."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa kamu mau pergi dari kota ini?"

"Hah? Hm ... Uhm ... Itu ..."

Wajah Tsunade memerah sedikit. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Karena apa? Ayo, jawablah!"

Naruto penasaran. Padahal dia sudah tahu dari Matsuri kalau Tsunade pergi karena cemburu melihat ia berpacaran dengan Mei. Lalu Tsunade juga mencintainya. Untuk itu, Naruto ingin mendengarkan semua itu langsung dari mulut Tsunade sendiri. Naruto harus membuat Tsunade mengungkapnya secara jujur.

Tsunade masih terdiam. Naruto tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Tsunade itu. Tapi, Tsunade belum juga mengatakan,"karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Haruskah Naruto mengatakannya dahulu? Bahwa sesungguhnya hati Naruto itu terpaut untuk Tsunade. Sesungguhnya sejak dulu Naruto mencintai Tsunade. Ia berpacaran dengan Mei hanya dijadikan pelampiasan saja. Juga untuk membuat Tsunade cemburu. Memang pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuat Tsunade cemburu. Hingga membuat Tsunade juga akan pergi jauh darinya.

Keputusan yang amat salah karena berpacaran dengan orang yang juga salah. Naruto menyesal karena telah membuat gadis yang disukainya benar-benar terluka. Kini dia ingin membuat gadis di depannya ini menjadi bahagia. Naruto akan mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur.

Sebelum Naruto mengatakan,"aku mencintaimu, Tsunade." Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Bagaimana dengan Mei? Apakah kamu sudah bilang padanya kalau kamu berada di sini bersamaku?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah datar.

Naruto sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Tapi, dia menguasai dirinya dengan cepat dan bersikap tenang. Lalu ia memegang kedua pipi Tsunade. Ia tetap berlutut di depan Tsunade.

"Aku sudah memutuskan Mei karena Mei sudah mempermainkan aku. Dia selingkuh. Dia adalah gadis yang munafik. Aku telah menyukai orang yang salah, Tsunade. Aku sangat menyesal karena telah menyatakan cinta kepada gadis yang buruk sifatnya."

Tsunade terpaku mendengarnya. Naruto berwajah suram. Naruto melirik ke arah lain sebentar saja.

"Naruto, aku tidak menyangka Mei berbuat begitu kepadamu. Aku tidak mengira dia selingkuh di belakangmu."

Naruto menatap Tsunade lagi.

"Tapi, aku senang karena hubunganku dengan Mei sudah kandas. Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu hal. Bahwa aku menyukai seorang gadis lain. Gadis yang sangat baik. Aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya sejak dulu. Aku berpacaran dengan Mei agar berharap gadis itu cemburu. Ternyata gadis itu memang cemburu dan dia malah pergi meninggalkan aku sekarang. Dia benar-benar gadis yang bodoh."

Tsunade terpaku lagi dibuatnya. Berdesir hati Tsunade saat itu juga.

"Maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap kedua mata Tsunade lekat-lekat.

"Gadis bodoh itu adalah ...," Naruto tersenyum lebar."Kamu, Tsunade."

Tsunade kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Naruto, kamu bercanda, kan? Kamu tidak berbohong?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda apalagi berbohong. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Tsunade. Bukan hanya sekarang. Tapi, dari dulu. Dari awal kita berjumpa di SMA dulu. Hingga kita bersahabat dan menjadi saudara angkat. Aku mencintaimu. I love you, Tsunade."

Kedua mata Tsunade berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Naruto ... Aku ... Juga ... Mencintaimu!"

Secara langsung Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto kaget. Hingga keduanya terjatuh bersama-sama ke lantai stasiun.

"WUAAAH, TSUNADE!" seru Naruto keras. Ia menahan dirinya dengan kedua lengan tangannya yang tertekuk ke lantai. Sementara Tsunade tetap memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat.

Betapa bahagianya Tsunade. Ia menangis terharu sambil tertawa lebar. Naruto juga tertawa lebar melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Iya, Tsunade-chan. Mulai sekarang kita berpacaran."

"Hm ... Aku bahagia sekarang, Naruto-kun."

Naruto membalas pelukan Tsunade itu. Ia tersenyum sambil mencium kening Tsunade.

Suasana stasiun yang hening. Sejenak tersibak oleh suara kedatangan kereta. Beberapa orang pun muncul dan segera memasuki kereta. Tapi, Tsunade tidak terlihat ikut masuk bersama orang-orang itu. Tsunade sudah pergi menjauh dari kereta bersama Naruto. Tsunade tidak jadi pergi.

Dalam genggaman tangan yang saling terkait, Naruto dan Tsunade berjalan bersama. Mereka kembali pulang.

Naruto berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan selalu membahagiakan sahabat terbaiknya sekaligus pasangan hidupnya kelak di masa depan. Tsunade adalah cinta terbaik yang pernah ia temukan. Cinta terbaik yang pertama dan terakhir. Cinta terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Dialah Tsunade. Cinta terbaik untuk Naruto sekarang dan juga nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **One shoot terbaru dari saya. Atas permintaan seseorang yang bernama** **Chairul Anas 52** **. Ok, ini fic untukmu. Sudah selesai saya buat.**

 **Ini cerita pertama saya buat pairing Naruto x Tsunade. Saya suka banget kalau menjodohkan Naruto dengan gadis-gadis lain dalam cerita fanfic ini. Untuk menghindari kejemuan dalam membuat fic. Makanya saya suka membuat pairing langka untuk Naruto. Jadi, buat kamu yang minta ceritanya dibuat sama saya. Jangan khawatir, saya bakal penuhi permintaan kamu itu dan akan saya buat. Tunggu saja bagi yang belum saya penuhi. Sebentar lagi ceritamu itu bakal saya update juga. Hingga saat ini, saya lagi nyari inspirasi buat cerita-cerita yang lainnya. Saya akan cepat memenuhi janji saya itu.**

 **Gimana minna-san? Pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Pasarankah? Jelekkah? Burukkah? Hm, berikan pendapatmu melalui review ...**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya one shoot yang berikutnya.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia ...**


End file.
